The Beginning of a New Republic
by CombatWars
Summary: When a force sensitive thief from Tatooine decides to go along with the Queen of Naboo to Coruscant, the Republic will be forever changed for the better. Harry/Padmé pairings. No Hogwarts. Wandless Magic/Semi-Intelligent/powerful!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

To those readers of "Without Regret", I'm making way on the third chapter. I have around 2k words ready but I feel as though I can expand on it. Hold tight!

This is a new story that I've decided to start writing. I apologize if I completely screw the story up but I wanted to write a StarWars/Harry Potter crossover for about a week. I had just recently started to watch the movies and thought...Hey...a good premise and all. Let's write one! I can't speak Huttese, so Watta will just speak Basic (English) as well every other Aliens, only when I type their speech out, it will be underlined. Sorry if the story seems a bit choppy. I'll edit it if something comes up.

For the beginning part of the story, I've substituted Jar Jar with Obi-Wan and R2D2 is still on the ship.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Cute Thief<p>

* * *

><p>"Now where would we buy the parts?"<p>

Padawan Kenobi glanced sideways at his mentor, Jedi Master Qui-Gon as he stood in the middle of the market, searching for a suitable shop. A lone handmaiden stood behind them as she shielded her face from the onslaught of the sun's rays, silently following the two Jedi's. His eyes captured a small boy stumbling into Qui-Gon, but then he pushed himself off and began to walk away hurriedly.

"Excuse me, young one, but did your parents not teach you manners?" asked Qui-Gon.

The boy turned around and Obi-Wan managed to catch a glimpse of a elongated cylinder within his robes before he covered it.

"My parents died when I was one," he replied sincerely. Obi-Wan glared at his master while he just looked sheepishly at the small boy standing before him, uncaring of the bustle of the crowds that were walking around them. "But I do know manners. It's just, I don't talk to strangers."

The two Jedis were staring at him, one in amusement and the other in disbelief. The boy's eyes landed on the handmaiden and a blush bloomed on his cheeks. His eyes shone with amazement as he stared at the handmaiden, who also started to blush.

"Excuse me..." Without further ado, the boy walked off, weaving in and out of the crowd.

Obi-Wan chortled before grabbing his master's sleeve. Shaking his head as to clear his thoughts, Qui-Gon saw a small shop that he thought might have the needed parts. Striding into the small shop, a small _creature_ came from behind the counter.

"Good day to you. What do you want?", it asked.

The three looked between themselves to see if anyone understood what it said. Taking up the initiative, the handmaiden spoke up.

"We wish to purchase ship parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian, more to the point, an hyperdrive generator."

"Ah yes, Nubian, we have lots of thata. How'sa you going to pay for all this?"

"I'm planning to pay for wit-" Qui-Gon suddenly stopped, his hands in the inner pocket of his robe. He turned silently over to Obi-Wan, in shock, and mouthed 'My lightsaber is missing.'

Qui-Gon turned back to the creature. "I'm sorry, something important has just come up. Can I come back later?"

"Of course!" the creature replied back in it's gravel-like voice.

The trio stepped outside and walked into an alleyway.

"How'd you lose your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked.

The handmaiden stared at Qui-Gon in amazement.

"You lost your lightsaber?" she asked incredulously. Then, after a moment, a thought struck her.

"The boy!"

The Jedis stared at her for a moment before Obi-Wan started to laugh.

"H-h-he pick-pocketed you when he bumped into you."

Qui-Gon growled at the laughing Handmaiden and his Padawan.

"C'Mon, let's go find the little thief."

* * *

><p>After two hours of searching, they finally embarked on small tidbit of info. A Shmi Skywalker told them of a boy with green eyes who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. The three of them were impressed, but Qui-Gon paled.<p>

"He's going to sell it..." he whispered out in fear. Turning to Shmi, he asked, "Where does he live?"

"We don't really know. He would disappear into the outskirts of the city after everyday around sunset though." she replied.

"And in what direction would he disappear to?"

Shmi looked up at the scenery around her before she turned and pointed to the south.

Turning back, she warned, "He can be very discreet if he wants to. Although they have never caught a glimpse of the boy, the local enforcers are in search of him. He has evaded them for more than 2 years to date."

The three looked between themselves in astonishment.

"If you want to find him, because I'm sure he probably toke something from you three, go to the city square and wait there. He's usually there bargaining for money until sunset."

Qui-Gon bowed and thanked her, before walking in a brisk pace towards the city square. Obi-Wan and the handmaiden hurried to follow.

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour later before they caught sight of the little devil. As they began to walk towards him, he turned around and saw the three. In an instant, the boy turned and began to run into the gathering crowd.<p>

"Damn it!" Qui-Gon swore, trying to catch up to the boy. If he didn't know better, he would've thought the boy used the Force to increase his speed. Seeing the boy run into an alleyway, he followed him in but stopped as he saw that it was a dead end. There was a huge wall of granite protruding from the ground that ended the alley and the boy was no where to be seen. Fuming, Qui-Gon sat down and calmed himself, stretching out his senses. Suddenly opening his eyes, Qui-Gon's hand shot out and something hit the granite wall with an oomph. Qui-Gon got up from his position and walked towards the boy who suddenly appeared.

"May I please have my lightsaber back?"

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me why I shouldn't just turn you over to the local enforcers?"<p>

The boy looked sheepishly for a minute he spoke up.

"It's a secret...", he said, walking over to Qui-Gon. As the boy neared him, the boy motioned Qui-Gon to kneel onto the ground. The boy then moved over to his ear, as to tell him his secret.

"Because...you're a douche..." he whispered into Qui-Gon's right ear, before yelling out "DEAD LEG!" and punching Qui-Gon on his thigh. Qui-Gon gave a cry of surprise as his now numb legs gave out from beneath him and sent him tumbling into the sandy ground beneath him.

"Why'd you do that for, you little brat? You...you...DEMON HELL SPAWN!"

"That's for throwing me into the wall...", the boy said with a smug grin.

The handmaiden snorted into her hand.

Obi-Wan stepped up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just wondering...how'd you get so good at what you do?"

Twenty minutes passed as the boy told of his story, of how his parents died in a crash and how he was labelled as a freak by his own relatives. His story went on as he told them how he started going to the library to read fantasy novels of heroes and villains. He was particularly intrigued by magic and spent days attempting to achieve it. All his effort was rewarded when he successfully lifted a small toy into the air. He went on do everything his imagination came up with; turning himself invisible, blasting something apart, creating a flamethrower/water-pump/lightning-like effect, disappearing from one place to another with a small crack, and so on. Then, one Christmas Eve, he wished to go somewhere where he was needed, where he was wanted. He fell asleep and woke up to the sandy dunes of Tatooine.

"Then, you know everything that happened after that. I stole from the rich to live, but after a while I started to to accumulate more than enough for myself so I began to drop off little bags of gold to those slave families who really needed the money. I started helping them when they needed help, though most of the time without their knowledge doing so." he continued, eyes roving across the three faces but lingered on the handmaiden's longer.

Qui-Gon stared at the boy for a second before speaking up from the ground, where he was massaging his numb leg.

"You know, I have half a mind to turn you over to the local enforcers right now and collect the prize money that's been on your head," he started, ignoring the looks of amusement on his fellow travelers. "But, you're more help to those in Tatooine alive and free than in jail. So I'll make a deal with you. You get me a T-14 hyperdrive generator for a J-Type 327 Nubian, and we'll let you go."

The boy contemplated it for a minute before agreeing.

"But before I do so, can you bring me to your ship first?" the boy asked. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at him confusedly. "It's so that I won't have to carry it to you or anything. I'll just bring it straight to the ship."

The three of them agreed and they set off back to the ship.

* * *

><p>"Mesa so glad to see yousa!" cried a creature that flew off the ramp and into the two Jedis. The boy could only snort in amusement at the Gungan. The Gungan's ears perked up and it turned around.<p>

"Whosa dis?" the Gungan asked, finally seeing the boy there.

"I'm Harry. And you?"

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks! Dis is mesa friend, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Wesa have the Quee-EHH!" Jar Jar cried as Qui-Gon covered it's mouth with his hands, preventing him from completing the sentence. The handmaiden shook her head in exasperation.

"We, uh...have a qwee guard in the ship...nice guy, but a bit flamboyant." Qui-Gon hastily amended. Harry looked unconvinced but let it go.

"Be back in a sec..." he stated, before he disappeared with a loud crack.

The four looked between themselves before walking up the ramp and into the ship. Ric stood up from his seat in the cockpit to meet them.

"Did you get the generator?"

Obi-Wan guffawed and replied, "No, but we're putting our faith in the hands of a ten year old thief...", causing the handmaiden to giggle and Qui-Gon to smack him in the back of his head.

"Wait...a what?" Ric asked. Before anyone could answer him, a sharp crack was heard outside and a shout.

"That was pretty fast.", stated the handmaiden, surprised.

The two jedis and the pilot scrambled outside to see the boy and two generators behind him.

"I'm not sure which is which but you can have both!"

Qui-Gon turned to Ric with a grin.

"See? Told ya he'd do it..."

"I never said he wouldn't." grumbled Ric.

Laughing, Qui-Gon turned back to Harry.

"Can you put this in for us?"

At this, Harry stared at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Our agreement only said for me to get you the parts! Not put it in also!" he cried vehemently.

"Well," said Qui-Gon. "Better find someone or you'll be looking at the inside of a jail cell for the next ten years of your life."

A look of anger crossed Harry's face before he waved his hand at the jet. A loud boom came from the back end as a leaking hyperdrive generator came flying out. With another wave, the working generator was replaced, metal sheeting over it and all. Before they could thank him, Harry started to walk away all the while grumbling, "Bloody extortionists...give them one thing and the requests never stop coming..."

The three looked at the retreating back of the boy before the pilot spoke up.

"He does know that a sandstorm's kicking up right? Should we ask him to stay here for the night?"

Qui-Gon waved it off before replying, "Nah. The kid can survive. Now let's hurry up and get to Coruscant."

The three of them walked into the ship, the pilot into the cockpit and the Jedis into the communication room where the handmaiden and Jar Jar were sitting.

The handmaiden was silent for a moment before speaking in a whisper, "He was strangely interesting to say the least."

A false high voice spoke up from behind them.

"Yeah, I wish he were with us on the J-Type 327 Nubian with a newly equipped T-14 Hyperdrive Generator that he so painstakingly found and stole."

The three humans jumped up in surprise. Jar Jar fell off his chair.

"You!" the handmaiden cried spotting Harry.

"Me..." That insufferable smirk was on his face again.

Ignoring the handmaiden's cry of surprise, Qui-Gon turned to Harry.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, when I left, I caught a small sliver of though from the Queen of Naboo, who surprising resides in your ship, that she thought I was cute and wanted me to come along."

Unnoticed by the two Jedis but not to Harry, the handmaiden started to blush.

"If you got that, then why did you leave?" challenged Obi-Wan.

"To get my personal affects of course..." Harry said, opening his unnoticed backpack. The four of them were introduced to a stolen lightsaber, three blasters, a huge wad of Republic Credits, a few pieces of jewelry, and a few pieces of clothing.

"How'd you get that lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Huh? Oh...from this guy called Windu I think he was called..." Harry said nonchalantly. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other before shaking their respective heads. It was better not knowing...

* * *

><p>THE END OF CHAPTER 1<p>

* * *

><p>As you can see, I've deviated from the story line quite a bit. Anakin is still working for Watto since he wasn't introduced to Padmé and Qui-Gon. He'll probably die around the same time as Shmi dies...or I might deviate a bit more too. Maybe he'll be picked up by the Sith...<p>

I went on urbandictionary and a qwee is a shorter name for queer.

And this will be a Padmé/Harry story.

If you see any errors in the story, please inform me. If Harry seems a bit too powerful, then go read another story to your liking. Harry got to Tatooine when he was around 9, and is now 11. Padmé is around 14

Live long and prosper my friends. And may the force be with you. :D

-CombatWars


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing.

A shoutout to VeryStickyGlue and kyjori for their review. Just FYI, I've kinda put in some dialogue leading up to Harry revealing his life to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Padmé. You don't need to read it if you don't want to, it just consists of Harry giving Qui-Gon a dead leg...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry PotterStar Wars characters and...stuff. I only own my imagination. I don't even own my body apparently...my parents do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Devil Hell Spawn<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stared unblinkingly at the handmaiden, who was fidgeting in her chair. He had been doing so for the last hour and the handmaiden couldn't wait until the boy was asleep so she could finally check up on the goings on Naboo. She herself had fallen asleep a few minutes before the Nubian exited the Tatooine atmosphere, and had woken up to the sight of the boy staring at her.<p>

It was beyond creepy.

"Hello?"

Stare.

"Are you okay?"

Stare.

"Are you even alive?" By now her voice had risen by several octaves and she was trembling.

Stare.

A slight hiss of the automated doors opening was enough to make her drag her eyes away from the eerie green eyes that were staring at her from across the table.

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked. "What're you still doing up?"

Padmé pointed at the boy sitting across from her, that was still staring. Obi-Wan took a step back in surprise.

"Whoa...that's really..."

"Creepy?"

"...Yeah...let's go with 'Creepy'."

Padmé turned back and shuddered as her eyes once again was caught by the boy's. Obi-Wan walked around the table until he was next to the boy and started waving his hand in front of his face.

"Is he alive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know...I asked him but he just continued to stare at me with those creepy eyes..."

"I-I think he's dead..."

The two stared at Harry who was still staring in front of him, unmovingly. Padmé reached out with a finger and pushed Harry's arm, causing Harry to fall over to the side and hit the ground with a thud.

"Where's the cannon?" Harry asked stupidly from his position on the ground. Obi-Wan and Padmé stared as Harry groggily got up on his feet, rubbing his sore head.

"What in the name of Revan was that?"

"We thought you were dead!"

Harry stared incredulously at the two in front of him. "I WAS ASLEEP! YOU TWO WOKE ME UP FROM A DAMN GOOD DREAM TOO!"

The two stared incredulously back at him.

"That was sleeping? With your eyes open?"

"Yes...why?"

It looked like Padmé was going to say something but decided against it. Shaking her head, she got up and walked out of the room, hoping that the other two would follow her example and also leave the room.

As the door hissed closed behind her, Harry and Obi-Wan turned to each other in silence.

"She sure is pretty..."

Obi-Wan looked at Harry in amusement.

"You think the handmaiden looks pretty, huh? Aren't you too young to think about that kind of stuff yet?" laughed Obi-Wan in a light tone.

Harry glared at Obi-Wan for a second or two before asking, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan gave a bemused smile to Harry before replying, "No. No I don't."

"Why not?"

Obi-Wan sized Harry up before replying, "Because we're not allowed to."

At Harry's questioning look, he elaborated, "I'm a Jedi, and as a Jedi, we're taught to lose all emotions so they won't cloud our judgements..."

Harry gave a blank stare at the man before him, before shaking his head as if to clear it.

"And people say I'm weird..." Harry said as he left the room.

Obi-Wan stared after Harry's back for a second before belting out a laugh. Oh, the irony...

* * *

><p>Back on Tatooine, a small figure was seen putting some last finishing touches on a blue and white striped podracer.<p>

"And on the left side of the field, Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin stood up and waved his hands to the crowd, excited beyond belief. Climbing into the podracer, he couldn't help but yell out in excitement. His very own podracer was now functional thanks to his friend, Harry, who gave him some kind of energy tube that fit into the newly made podracer. His friend that had recently disappeared. His mind lost in thought, he missed the start of the race, and only started his engine about two seconds too late.

'Aw man!', he thought to himself. 'Harry would be so mad at me if I lose this race.'

Shooting past Ben Quadinaros, whose podracer wouldn't listen to his commands, Anakin flew around the corner, barely seeing the tail of those in front of him.

"C'Mon, c'mon, c'mon!", he chanted as he weaved past protruding rocks, broken podracers, and other things that Sebulba was starting the throw behind him. Slowly racing past the the others still in the race, he swerved past a flaming engine but didn't see the meat cleaver flying through the air. With a clang, it disconnected one of the engine from the podracer, causing it to start twirling out of control.

"Oh! And it looks like young Ani is spinning out of control!" yelled out Fode and Beed, the announcers.

Anakin mentally glared at the Troig announcers. He attempted to fix the cable that connected the engine as racers flew past his podracer. With a click, the cable reattached to his podracer and Anakin pushed a lever forward, accelerating the podracer until the surroundings turned into blurs.

He was going to win this race no matter what! He had to, to buy his mother and himself out of slavery, there were no other option...

Another lap later and it was just him a Sebulba left in the race. He was just behind Sebulba by a few feet and the race line was just ahead. With a yell, Anakin pressed a button that Harry helped install onto his small podrace.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Ani! I got a special something for your podracer!"_

_Anakin Skywalker looked up to see his long time friend, Harry Potter walk up to him, carrying a set of engine parts in his arms. He glanced inquisitively at his friend but decided not to ask. It was better not knowing..._

_Harry strode up to the two engines and took them apart. Taking the pieces he brought with him, he started to sodder the pieces together to make an extra long engine and did the same for the other. He then reconnected the two engines and showed them to Anakin._

_"There, now this will be the fastest podracer EVER!" Harry shouted in glee. Anakin just gave him a weird look. "Look, all you gotta do is, about a mile or two before the end line, there's a patch of open space right?"_

_Seeing Anakin nod, he continued._

_"Well, when you're there at the END of the race and you're almost about to win, press this big, red, button that says 'DO NOT PUSH'. Push it and brace yourself. When you win the race, take the money and sell the podracer, and buy yourself and your mother out of slavery."_

_Anakin listened wide-eyed as his friend outlined what would happen. He sat there, joyous that he would finally have a chance to leave the desert planet, with the dry sands and...dry air._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Anakin eyed the button with fear. With hesitation, he slowly pressed down on the button, only to scream in fear as his podracer shot forward with a resounding boom.

Anakin had just gone supersonic. The sonic boom disrupted the panel on Sebulba's podracer, causing the two engines to dislodge from each other. The podracer slammed into the ground at horrific speeds, causing huge amounts of dust and rocks to fly into the air on impact. But it was not noticed by Anakin, who had just finished the race in first place, nor the other viewers as they crowded around the first podracer to pass the speed of sound. The only person to see it was Watto, who grunted in amusement. Seems like he had a bet to collect from Fode and Beed...

Anakin pushed past all the congratulatory viewers to his mom before wrapping her into a hug. With the help from some of his new fans, he dragged his podracer into the 'garage' and began to clean it with a rag.

* * *

><p>It was a good year for Mace Windu. No loosing a lightsaber, no having to replicate the exact same lightsaber so the Padawans and Knights wouldn't laugh at him for losing the most important thing to a Jedi. Although he lost a chunk of his left buttock to a Rancor because he was trying to find another crystal to put into his lightsaber, it was all worth it in the end. With a sigh of completion, Windu turned to his fellow Jedi Master, Yoda.<p>

"So, when are Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi going to come back?"

"Hard to say, the future is. Someone important to it, they bring back." said Yoda, a small green wrinkly...thing, with a smile on its face. Turning his head to Windu, who felt a shiver of horror go down his spine at Yoda's 'prediction', Yoda said, "Tomorrow."

Mace looked at Yoda for a minute or two, before shaking his head. He'll never understand the little monstrosity.

"Good night, Master Yoda."

"And to you, Master Windu."

* * *

><p>Chapter Ends<p>

* * *

><p>That's all I got for this chapter. Yes, Anakin is now free along with his mom. No, he does not have the podracer anymore.<p>

I'll probably start updating more or less every 2 weeks. Maybe...

-CombatWars


	3. Chapter 3

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far away, a boy stood on the cockpit of a shiny, sleek cruiser. Cackling madly, he started pressing random buttons on the board. As he pressed a blue button near the thrust lever, he heard a noise from outside the cabin. Closing his eyes, he wished himself invisible, and slowly faded into the background as Panaka walked in. He watched as the captian walked forward and sat on the cockpit seat.A hour passed as he watched the captian's breathing slow down to a rythmatic breathing. He slowly crawled forward and walked up to a button that had caught his eyes from the very beginning. With an invisble manical grin, he leaned forward with his open palm faced downward.

"Don't do it."

The boy slowly faded back into existance as he turned to Captian Panaka, who was pointing a stun gun at him. Knocking aside the gun with his "magic", he gave an insane laugh and pushed down on the big red button. All hell broke loose. If one were to be outside the Nubian, one would hear Panaka's cry, "WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOONNNNNEEEEE?" as the engine's boosters lighted up.

* * *

><p>Two figures stood at the edge of a platform, looking into the dark sky in silent contemplation.<p>

"I fear there is a disturbance in the force."

A little green midget looked up to a black dude with an apathetic look.

"Disturbance is lactose intolerancy. Eaten a bean and cheese burrito with root beer float, you have."

Windu looked down at Yoda with a grimace.

"Lactose intolerancy is a proven problem in five out of eleven people!" Windu defended.

The green midget laughed before turning silent and continued to stare at the sky. A few minutes of restlessness from Windu had Yoda turning back to him.

"Go back to the lavatory you must. Do not stain pants in front of Jedis you will. Especially with new recruit."

Windu was about to turn back but froze.

"Wait...a new recruit?"

Yoda slowly turned back to Windu and nodded.

"I sense another human in the ship."

"Umm..." Windu said hesitantly. "Yeah, I sense that shit too...force and all..."

Yoda quirked a hairy eyeball and turned away.

" Leave to bathroom you must. I can sense your bean and cheese burrito about to come back out from your backside."

Windu glanced at Yoda but grimaced. A rumble came from his stomach as he turned pale.

"I have to go to the little boy's room..."

Yoda watched him turn around and hurry back into the tower in Coruscant. chuckling to himself, he once again turned around to the moonlit sky.

"Harry Potter, the Chosen One."

As if the all knowing force heard his words, a bright comet lit up the sky, hurtling towards Coruscant. He continued to watch it with an apathetic feeling until he realized it was heading right for the platform he was standing on. With a strangled yell, he lurched to the side as far as his tiny legs would allow him, which was very, very, VERY far. With a resounding crash, the Nubian crashed into the platform in an almighty display of sparks and angry yelling from within. Yoda was thrown against the railing as the platform started leaning towards to one side. Gripping the railings as he dangled off the edge, he could only scream in terror and fear.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!"

Admist all the groaning, cursing, and general confusion, a boy with a lightning shaped scar jumped up and ran into the closest building available; the Jedi Temple.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom!"<p>

Shimi Skywalker turned to see her eleven year old boy run up to her in excitement. Crouching down to Anakin's level, she hugged him in her tight grasp.

"Yes?"

Struggling to free himself from her hug, he cried out, "Mom! Stop that! You're embarrasing me!"

Finally extracating himself from her death grip, he returned back to his earlier excitable personality.

"Guess what just happened?"

Shimi gave a playful grin and affectionately toussled his hair, to his discomfort.

"Lemme guess. You were so impressive at the pod racing that a Jedi Knight saw potential in you and decided to recruit you, except away from the Jedi Order because of your age?" she said, jokingly.

Anakin gave an alarmed look.

"H-How'd you know?"

Shimi's grin slid off her face.

"What? That seriously happened?"

"Ummm..."

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter for now, even though its short...<p>

I'm setting up for next chapter. Anakin's mentor will be revealed; Harry finally visits the Jedi Temple at Coruscant and causes havoc, and disfortune falls upon Windu once again. Sorry for long wait...

I had actually written this chapter in Wyoming when I went to Yellowstone a month back but didn't get to this until today. I edited this a bit but it still doesn't feel good. Feel free to flame me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Starting from now on, all my explanations for why I did a certain something in the chapter will be on the footnotes. If you find something disturbing with the story, look at the footnotes to see if I had it explained. If not, then PM/leave a review about it to me.

* * *

><p><strong>xXTBOANRXx<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**xXTBOANRXx**

* * *

><p>Windu was walking along a semi-packed hallway, his mind back on the now damaged platform. Although the Queen and her escorts were all safe, Captain Panaka seemed a bit peeved at something, or someone. As they dragged Panaka on a gurney towards the medic bay, all they could hear from him was inane muttering of a name.<p>

"Harry...Harry...Harry...Harry..."

Windu shook himself from his thoughts. He couldn't be thinking about a royal escort at a time like this...he had a class to train!

Brushing past a raven haired boy in the narrow hall, he turned to his right and entered the lit interior.

"Alright class. Today, we shall learn how to use Soresu effectively." he stated imperiously, looking out into the crowd of young faces. Looking from faces to faces, he allowed a small smirk to show on his face.

"Now, observe," he said, before turning towards a drone and activating it. The droid turned it's body to face Windu and lifted the blaster up. Windu prepared to deflect the stun ray with his lightsaber as everything seemed to be going in slow motion for him. As the beam of red light traveled towards him, he willed his lightsaber into his hand...and nothing happened. As the beam of light slowly neared his body, a lone thought crossed his mind.

"Aww fuck..."

Images of a raven haired lad ran through his mind as he laid stiff on the ground. The initiates all crowded around him and some even had the gall to poke him. He heard a few jeers and laughs but he held in his temper. They'd be embarrassed in front of the class later on. But now, it was time to hunt a rabbit. A raven haired, green eyed rabbit.

Once he got feelings back in his legs and arms of course...

**xXTBOANRXx**

Harry skipped down the hall holding another lightsaber that he 'liberated' from its owner. A thought had wormed itself into his mind that the man was familiar but he disregarded it. Pressing the side button, a blue beam of light shot out and materialized into a baton like figure. Groaning in disappointment at a commonly colored lightsaber, he stode over to a window in the tower and tossed the lightsaber into the streets of Coruscant hundreds of meters below him. Closing the window behind him, he walked away as if nothing has happened.

Down below, an agitated Senator Palpatine was stalking forward angrily through the streets, his bodyguards following at a safe distance away. Thoughts of murdering the two Jedis ran rampant through his mind as he bemoaned his nearly lost chance of getting rid of the Queen of Naboo. As he continued to bitch about his problems, a lone lightsaber fell out of the sky and clonked him on the head. With a surprised "Well, how about that?", he fell to the floor unconcious.

The bodyguards all rushed towards their fallen boss before sprinting him towards the nearest hospital. Along the way, they fought each other for the right to carry Palpatine. They all were hoping to get into Palpatine's good books.

**xXTBOANRXx**

After the temporary paralysis wore off, Mace Windu stormed out into the hall way screaming bloody murder. Running into his own room, he summoned his reserve lightsabers and lit both of them up. Spinning them in a vertical circle, he rushed back out of his room with a war cry.

On the other side of the temple in the medic bay, Padme Amidala looked up in alarm as she heard the animalistic war cry. The handmaidens withdrew their blasters from within their cloaks as a defensive gesture. Padme lifted the cyberphone next to her bed and called on Qui-Gon.

"Hello Queen Amidala. How may I be of assistance?"

"I wish to inquire about the war cry heard earlier..." she stated

A light twitter could be heard over the phone.

"So you heard that huh?" he laughed nervously. "It's nothing really, just Windu kinda went crazy and is looking for someone with raven hair."

Padme nodded to herself as she took it all in. 'Well, that would be Harry then...' she thought to herself.

"Thank you for your time." she said, before replacing the cyberphone onto the wall mount and thereby discontinuing the call. She got up from the bed and started shimmying out of the hospital gown.

"My lady! What're you doing?" one of the handmaidens cried as Padme stripped out of the thinly placed gowns and into the nude. With her pert B-Cup chest thrust out, she stated imperiously, "Get me my handmaiden costume."

"But, My Lady, what if someone sees you like this?"

"Then they shall see me in all of my glory. My cunt, nipples, and my tight little tushie." Padme retorted back with a smirk on her face. Oh how fun it was to be a rebellious teenager. She continued to stand there unclothed as one of the handmaidens rushed down to her room to get her what she had requested.

**xXTBOANRXx**

Anakin stood in front of his 'house' in preperation for his subsequient training. His mother stood to his side, both sad and joyous. Sad because her little Annikens was leaving, but joyous because he was going to grow up into something so respected. A Jedi.

Minutes passed before the two heard a soft whirring fill the air. Down the road, a speedster came into view, with his new master.

"Greetings Shimi Skywalker."

Shimi smiled and bowed her head. "Hello to you too Mr..."

"Oh. Jedi Master Dooku. Count Dooku if you must." he said haughtily.

"Of course, Count Dooku...sir."

Anakin looked between the two adults in worry. He didn't want his mother talked down to like that but he also wanted to become a Jedi...

His mother, sensing his discomfort, nudged him forward.

"I'll be fine. Just make me proud." she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Anakin hugged his mother one last time before he threw his battered suitcase into the speedster.

He promised himself that he would become the greatest Jedi Master ever, and he would then get his mother to live in a palace for the rest of her life in peace, away from the planet of Tattoine.

Anakin watched as his mother walked back into the small house they had. Switching his view up front, he could only gaze in excitement at the large ship looming up before him.

Behind Anakin, Dooku's eyes glowed a sinister red before retaining its original color.

'Oh yes, Darth Sidious would be VERY pleased indeed...'

* * *

><p><strong>xXTBOANRXx<strong>

**The End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Spent almost one whole day on this...and SAT review...and Friends Season 2-3...and helping renovate the garage...:S But this was actually how I wanted this chapter to end up as. But then again, I'm also starting another story. Could be either HarryPotterAvengers(Star Wars Cameo) or HarryPotter/StarWars. Either way, the story will have Star Wars in it.

So apparently Mace Windu has 3 lightsabers...a violet, a blue, and a green lightsaber(info gotten from Star Wars Wikia). I didn't know that so I tried to integrate it into the story. Since Harry stole both original and rancor-crystal violet lightsaber. All Mace has left is the blue lightsaber and the green lightsaber now. So he'll still be a devil to fight with.

Also, I know what being a teenager is like. I'm still one right now. Don't try to tell me that you've never wanted to strip down in your house and run around naked when you were alone. Don't lie to me! I can see the truth in your eyes from your computer's webcam or the front camera on your phone! o.o

Yes, Anakin's master is Count Dooku.

Inform me if any major problems are found. Flame if needed.

* * *

><p><strong>SHOUTOUT TO:<strong>

**Zikarn Krais - Finding a major mistake in character spelling. Thanks again!**


End file.
